Sauvetage
by Arsenall
Summary: Francis, inspecteur expérimenté qui lutte contre les maisons closes illégales, se retrouve à Amsterdam avec une nouvelle infiltration à assurer. Ne jamais quitter son rôle, gagner la confiance, ne pas éprouver de compassion... Telles sont les règles de son métier. Mais tout sera chamboulé lorsqu'il rencontrera Arthur, et l'amour se mêlera à ce jeu dangereux. FrUK Rating M.


Bonjour, bonjour !

Je suis très fière aujourd'hui de vous présenter mon nouveau projet. Comment ça j'en ai déjà trop en cours ? Naaaaan... Bon, j'avoue, j'en ai trop sur le feu. Mais je prépare celui-ci depuis quelque temps, et plus j'avance dans son écriture, plus je ressens le besoin d'avoir des avis.

Alors j'ai craqué.

Il s'agit donc d'un UA qui se situe dans notre monde, à notre époque. Attention, le milieu ici présenté est hostile et sensible. Il s'agit de l'univers d'une maison close. Avant toute chose, je tiens à dire que je ne soutiens en aucun cas les violences, les trafics et les comportements nocifs des clients. Je ne condamne pas non plus toutes les maisons closes, qui ne sont pas toutes sujettes à des pratiques illégales ou/et immorales.

De plus, j'ai évité au maximum d'utiliser des termes trop crus, qui pourrait heurter certains d'entre vous. Je ne souhaite pas me censurer, mais plutôt adapter cette histoire pour le plus de personnes possibles. Si vous, lecteurs, trouvez que au contraire le tout est trop soft, je modifierai.

Sur ce, j'espère sincèrement que cette fiction vous transportera et qu'elle vous plaira !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Pairing** : FrUK.

 **Rating** : M.

 **Disclamer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Le scénario est mien.

* * *

 **Chapitre I: Première nuit**

La lumière du petit matin inondait le taxi, qui faisait sa route à travers les rues relativement silencieuses de la ville.

A l'arrière de la voiture noire, Francis regardait défiler les maisons aux pots de fleurs posés sur le rebord des fenêtres, qui faisait le charme d'Amsterdam. Le coude appuyé sur la portière, sa paume de main soutenait son visage. Le vent provoqué par la vitesse du véhicule et qui s'infiltrait par l'avant faisait virevolter les mèches de ses cheveux blonds, ainsi que sa cravate noire, parfaitement enfilée. En effet, il était habillé de son plus beau costume, tout comme son collègue Antonio. Celui-ci était affalé sur la banquette à sa droite, et dormait comme un bébé. Bien qu'il pouvait être d'une grande aide à Francis au niveau professionnel,il restait tout de même un grand enfant. Ce qui était assez paradoxale avec son type de boulot, d'ailleurs. Mais ce n'était pas une nuisance dans le fond.

Le véhicule roulait tranquillement, avec à son volant le jeune Feliciano Vargas, un petit gars toujours prêt à rendre service que Francis appréciait beaucoup. Il l'avait un peu prit sous son aile à son arrivée à l'agence.

Le ronronnement du moteur berçait ses oreilles, alors que son nez respirait une odeur florale qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté. Dans ses souvenirs, Francis n'avait jamais été à Amsterdam. Il avait beaucoup voyagé dans sa jeunesse, grâce aux revenus onéreux de ses parents, mais jamais dans les pays frontaliers à la France. Son paternel préférait se vanter d'une destination éloignée et exotique auprès de ses prétendus amis.

Soudain, Antonio remua un peu et laissa échapper un ronflement sonore, qui sortit Francis de ses pensées, et fit gentiment rire Feliciano, qui activa le clignotant droit du véhicule.

Ils se garèrent en douceur devant un immeuble d'environ six étages, très moderne., qui était entre deux immeubles plus anciens et moins hauts. Le chauffeur se tourna vers ses collègues, une mine réjouie au visage.

\- Nous sommes arrivés à destination. M. Janssen m'a envoyé un message. Il vous attends dans votre appartement, au troisième étage à la porte gauche.

\- Merci bien, Feliciano. Je suppose que c'est lui qui nous ouvrira?

\- Oui. Tu veux que je t'aide à descendre les valises Francis? Demanda le brun, en le regardant dans son rétroviseur.

Francis secoua l'épaule d'Antonio, et hocha négativement la tête.

\- Il va s'en occuper, ça le réveillera.

Quelques minutes plus tard, son collègue était effectivement chargés en valise et en mallettes, et surtout, parfaitement réveillé. Une fois Feliciano repartit, non sans leur avoir souhaité bonne chance, ils rentrèrent dans l'immeuble, sous les jurons d'Antonio.

\- Allez, Lars n'aurait sûrement pas apprécier de te voir à moitié endormi, je t'ai sauvé la vie mon ami! Rit son collègue, en appuyant sur la touche 3 de l'ascenseur.

\- Mais si j'étais à moitié endormi, je ne serais pas stressé alors que là...

\- Tu as encore la frousse de le revoir?

\- Je te rappelle, Francis, que je l'ai dragué pendant toute une soirée en étant complètement bourré... Il était à deux doigts de faire un rapport au chef!

\- Mais il ne l'a pas fait, alors respire et calme toi..., conclut le blond en entendant la sonnette retentir dans l'espace clos.

Il sortit, tourna à gauche, et sonna sans attendre à la porte en bois poli. La poignée bougea quelques secondes seulement après, et un grand repassée, Lars n'avait pas changé d'un poil depuis la dernière fois que Francis l'avait vu, il y avait de cela dix mois. Il avait toujours ses cheveux blonds relevés avec un peu de gel et sa cicatrice au-dessus du sourcil droit. Il ouvrit grand la porte et se poussa pour laisser entrer les deux collègues en costume. Francis lui adressa un signe de tête et lui serra la main, tandis qu'Antonio fit mine de ne pas le voir, caché derrière les bagages.

L'entrée était un couloir décoré simplement, et qui donnait sur un autre couloir à droite, et sur le salon juste devant. Francis trouva l'appartement à son goût. Tout le mobilier était simple, mais moderne. Et surtout, c'était propre et rangé, comme il pouvait s'y attendre avec Lars. Le blond aux yeux verts était un homme pointilleux et soucieux de bien faire.

\- Asseyez-vous, ordonna ce dernier, en indiquant un canapé deux places rouge, qui faisait face à un autre canapé similaire.

Antonio grommela dans sa barbe, tout en essayant de poser toutes les affaires sans casse. Lars lui jeta un regard perçant, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, sûrement désabusé que le brun ne lui ai pas dit bonjour.

\- Même pas le temps de se reposer..., continua Antonio, On vient d'enchaîner six heures d'avion je te rappelle.

\- C'est « je vous rappelle » pour toi, répliqua le balafré. Et puis ce n'est pas de ma faute si on vous fait enchaîner votre mission ici à celle au Portugal.

Francis soupir intérieurement. Il ne bénéficiait pas de pause et il devait en plus supportait les caractères opposés et en conflit de son chef et son meilleur ami. Il amena une main à sa cravate et la desserra, invitant Antonio à faire même pour se calmer.

\- Francis, Antonio, commença Lars, près quelques minutes de silence, Vous allez devoir être très prudent. Cette mission va sûrement être l'une des plus dangereuses de votre vie. Ce n'est pas seulement arrêter des patrons louches, ce n'est pas de la simple infiltration parmi des femmes qui ne comprennent pas ce que vous leur dites. Là on s'attaque à un gros morceau. Le quartier rouge d'Amsterdam craint, ça on le sait. Et là on va tenter de démanteler l'établissement qui a pour clients à lui seul la moitié des criminels qu'on peut recenser dans toute la ville.

Francis sourcilla, mais ne laissa rien paraître. Il était là de son plein gré, ce n'était pas le moment de se dégonfler.

\- L'établissement en question s'appelle le _Ciel_ _ouvert_. _Lucht_ _open_ , en néerlandais. Il se trouve à vingt minutes d'ici en voiture.  
\- On devra prendre un taxi, je suppose? Demanda le blond, en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Les frais seront remboursés par l'agence. Ainsi que vos consommations dans l'établissement et vos tenues de soirées.

Du coin de l'œil, Francis peut voir qu'un léger sourire avait prit place sur les lèvres d'Antonio, qui n'avait aucune expression qu'une moue boudeuse jusqu'alors.

\- Mais on abuse pas, c'est clair? grinça Lars, qui avait vu aussi le visage du brun s'éclairer.  
\- Bien sûr.., répondit de manière agacé ce dernier, en fuyant le regard accusateur de son chef.  
\- Je n'ai pas fini de tout vous dire. Vous passerez à l'action dès ce soir. Familiarisez-vous avec l'endroit, avec les prostitués. Le plus important c'est d'être comme Monsieur tout-le-monde, et de gagner leur confiance. N'hésitez pas à prendre votre temps. Aller trop vite pourrait faire tomber la mission à l'eau. Je reviendrais demain dans l'après-midi pour faire un débriefing sur ce qui passera ce soir.  
\- Dans le fond, on doit leur sortir les vers du nez sur la question des prostituées mineures et sur les trafics de drogue, d'armes et j'en passe..? Demanda finalement Antonio, sérieux.

Lars le fixa quelques secondes puis soupira.

\- Chaque information qui puisse nous permettre de faire fermer légalement cette maison close est la bienvenue. Je vous fais confiance, tous les deux, mais n'oubliez pas qu'on ne fait pas de mal aux prostitués que vous utiliserez. Le minimum d'accord?

Les deux collègues se regardèrent, d'un air entendu. Enfin, le plus haut gradé se releva du canapé qui leurs faisait face, et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Il déposa deux paires de clés sur une commode et en garda une qu'il utilisa pour ouvrir la porte. Francis et Antonio qui s'étaient levés à sa suite lui serrèrent la main.

\- Vous devez être à 21 heures là-bas, rappela Lars, en disparaissant de leur champ de vision.

Antonio se massa les tempes et soupira de soulagement.

\- Oh et j'oubliais! S'exclama Lars en revenant sur ses pas, faisant sursauter le brun, C'est un établissements qui propose des femmes,mais aussi des hommes. Il faut aller vers les deux genres bien sûr. Bonne soirée!

Et il partit définitivement, derrière les portes de l'ascenseur.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il a préparé sa sortie... M'enfin, on est tous les deux bisexuels, ça devrait pas nous poser problème..., marmonna Antonio.  
\- Et moi je dis que tu es en tension sexuelle mon pote, alors ce soir tu vas te détendre en pensant à lui hein? Répliqua Francis, en s'éloignant de la porte.  
\- CERTAINEMENT PAS.

Le brun regarda le blond partir en rigolant bruyamment vers la partie de l'appartement qu'ils n'avaient pas encore découvert, et décida de le suivre, en traînant tout de même des pieds pour signifier son agacement.

* * *

Ils ne sortirent pas de la journée, trop occupés à ranger leurs affaires et à se préparer pour l'infiltration qu'ils allaient devoir réussir à 200 %.

Devant le le miroir de la salle de bain, Francis se demandait comment cette première soirée allait se dérouler. Quel type de personnage il allait jouer. Devrait-il être un enfoiré? Un dragueur? Un tarré avec des délires étranges?

Il attacha ses cheveux longs avec un ruban blanc, et finit de se parfumer, sous le regard sérieux d'Antonio, qui avait déjà pour sa part fini de se préparer. Il avait revêtu une chemise blanche avec les deux boutons du haut ouverts, qui laissaient apparaître sa peau bronzé, ainsi qu'une veste et un pantalon noir. Classe et charmeur. Tout Antonio quand il était au travail.

Francis quitta la pièce après un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet. Il avait pour sa part opté pour un costume blanc avec une chemise couleur bordeaux, qui faisait ressortir son côté Français.

\- Nous sommes donc des hommes d'affaires venus du Sud de la France, plus précisément de Montpellier, récapitula Antonio, en suivant son collègue, J'ai des origines Espagnoles très proches et nous sommes amis d'enfance.  
\- Et nous faisons affaire dans la revente de voitures de luxe.  
\- C'est bien ça. Je pense qu'on est prêt.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, puis se firent une accolade chargée de sens. Le stress et l'anxiété était bien présents mais ils allaient se soutenir l'un l'autre en cas de problème. Tout irait bien, comme d'habitude.

Francis s'empara des clés sur la commode de l'entrée, et ouvrit la porte lentement.

\- Allons-y...

* * *

La façade du _Lucht_ _open_ était trompeuse. Elle était simple, presque misérable. Quelques néons illuminaient les lettres rouges du nom de la maison, c'était tout. Une porte blindée et une vieille affiche de pub décorés la façade. Francis se demanda même si leur chauffeur ne s'était pas trompé.

Il comprit bien vite que non, lorsqu'un vigile sortit en trombe de la bâtisse, et qu'il put apercevoir un décor de palais derrière sa silhouette de catcheur. Celui-ci les détailla, et les deux collègues rentrèrent dans leur rôle. Antonio s'avança, un regard impétueux plaqué sur le visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque? vociféra t-il, en néerlandais, On me parle d'une maison close exceptionnelle, la meilleure des Pays-Bas, et je tombe sur cette façade miteuse de bar pour bouseux. J'ai pas fais tout ce trajet pour rien, connard.

Il faisait maintenant face au vigile, qui semblait être habitué à ce genre de remarque. Il se poussa du passage et ouvrit en grand la porte.

Francis put mieux découvrir l'intérieur du _Lucht_ _open_. Il en tomba dénue. Les murs étaient tapissés de rouge et d'or, tout comme les comptoirs de bar, et les canapés. C'était somptueux. Il y avait des statues qui devaient être recouvertes de feuilles d'or, des pistes de danse aux quatre coins de l'immense pièces, des écrans géants et des tables rondes immenses réservées aux jeux d'argent. Mais les seules personnes que Francis pouvait apercevoir étaient en costume chic comme lui et de sexe masculin. Pas des prostitués donc.

\- Est-ce que l'endroit plaît à Monsieur? Demanda d'une voix faussement mielleuse le vigile.  
\- Où sont les putes? Dit simplement Antonio, les sourcils froncés, sans retenue.  
\- La soirée commence dans dix minutes, Monsieur. Je vous prie d'attendre sur les canapés avec une collation le temps que la marchandise se prépare.

Francis s'avança alors à son tour, et sortit une liasse de billets de sa poche.

\- Je suppose que ça prouve assez bien que nous sommes les bienvenus ici et que nous avons de quoi payer? Affirma t-il, avec un air provocateur.  
\- Allez y, Messieurs, répondit simplement le bonhomme, en jetant un regard lubrique à l'argent dans la main de Francis.

Ils entrèrent chacun leur tour, le dos bien droit, les yeux ne trahissant aucune peur. Certains hommes se retournèrent, mais aucun ne fit de l'instant, tout se passait comme prévu.

Ils prirent place sur un canapé près de la scène et commandèrent à un serveur deux whiskys. L'attente se fit dans le silence, chacun trop occupé à faire le point dans sa tête. Ne pas allait trop vite, ne pas éprouver de compassion, agir comme tout le monde, gagner la confiance des travailleurs de l'établissement... Ils se répétaient inlassablement les règles.

Alors que Francis terminait son verre, l'intensité des lumières baissa, et tous les clients déjà présents se turent. La scène tout à droite fut éclairée, et trois belles femmes arrivèrent pour faire le show, vite suivies par trois hommes qui les imitèrent sur la scène tout à gauche.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, et la pièce était pleine à craquer. Une masse de clients avaient débarqués, et tous les prostitués et prostituées été maintenant à leur petit soin. Antonio avait abandonné Francis pour une belle femme aux cheveux courts et blonds. Depuis, le blond ne savait pas où il était. Peu importe, ils s'étaient donné une heure de rendez-vous. Pour le moment, il devait à son tour faire son job. Alors qu'il allait au bar se reprendre un verre, il percuta un jeune homme habillé d'un costume très provocateur de policier, et qui portait même des talons hauts. Le prostitué s'excusa rapidement, et voulut partir, mais Francis le retint. Il devait passer à l'action et là c'était la bonne occasion. Il approcha son visage de celui du garçon et chuchota quelques mots salaces à son oreille.

\- On va dans une chambre, maître? avait-il répliqué, avant d'entraîner Francis à travers la foule.

Il reçut quelques fessées qui n'avaient aucune vertu pédagogique par-ci par-là, mais ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Il devait être habitué à ce genre de comportement.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans une chambre qui possédait simplement un lit et des accessoires en tout genre sur le mur, qui allait d'un simple habit d'infirmière pour homme à un godemichet énorme qui donna des frissons silencieux à Francis. Le garçon le jeta alors sur le lit, et se mit à califourchon sur lui.

\- Tu sais comment je m'appelle moi? susurra t-il, en enlevant les habits du blond.  
\- Non mais tu vas me le dire tout de suite, répliqua celui-ci, en attrapant ses fesses.  
\- Léonne, parce que je vais te faire rugir de plaisir.

Et le garçon, qui avait d'ailleurs une tête de punk avec ses cheveux blancs et ses yeux rouges, entreprit de masturber Francis, qui fit tout son possible pour se sentir un minimum excité.

Leur séance de sexe dura plus de trente minutes, au grand plaisir de Francis, qui ne souhaitait pas sauter sur tous les gars de l'établissement. Il aimait bien le caractère joyeux et fonceur de son partenaire, mais il semblait aimer son métier. Ce n'était donc pas la bonne personne pour en savoir un peu plus sur les activités illégales de sa boîte.

Une fois rhabillé, Francis laissa Léonne aux mains d'un autre client, et entreprit de chercher Antonio. Ils étaient censé se retrouver dans une dizaine de minutes devant la scène au centre du salon principal. Pour patienter, il commanda un mojito et s'installa au bar, regardant la scène au loin. C'était vraiment un établissement reconnu qui paraissait en tout point légal et respectueux des prostitués. Mais Francis avait un terrible doute. Il en avait toujours un quand il pénétrait dans une maison close. C'était essentiel pour lui plus qu'un autre, d'aller au bout de ses recherches et de ne pas se focaliser uniquement sur l'apparence...

Soudain, il sentit une pression sur sa jambe droite, qui le fit sortir de ses pensées.

Un frêle jeune homme était tombé au sol, et avait tenté de se rattraper à quelque chose. Francis ne pouvait voir que ses cheveux couleurs sables et son dos voûté, qui était affublé d'un tee-shirt transparent de la même matière qu'un collant, déchiré à plusieurs endroits. Derrière lui, un homme âgé d'une quarantaine d'années gueula un torrent d'insultes en anglais, qui devait sûrement être adressé au prostitué.

Le jeune garçon releva alors la tête, et le monde de Francis s'écroula.

Il avait devant lui une paire d'yeux verts émeraudes magnifique, qui ne reflétait que de la peur. La véritable peur qui le maintenant à genoux au sol devant Francis, sans être capable de bouger.

Il y avait donc bien des horreurs au _Lucht_ _open_.

Le client continuait d'insulter le jeune lorsqu'il saisit un verre vide sur le comptoir et le souleva, prêt à l'exploser sur sa victime.

Sans réfléchir, Francis attrapa le bras de l'homme et le regarda avec une haine non-dissimulée.

\- Ne pense même pas abîmer ce si joli garçon.

Et il s'empara de son propre mojito et frappa sur la tête du client avec. Il s'écroula sur le comptoir, sonné. Le bruit de verre cassé attira les regards, et Francis cru qu'il était démasqué.

Tout s'était passé si vite, sans même qu'il fut capable de son contrôler.

Mais un homme se mit à rire bruyamment, provoquant un fou rire collectif.

\- T'as le sang chaud toi! lança son voisin de gauche assis au comptoir, en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.  
\- Il gueule tout le temps celui-ci, t'as bien fais de l'éclater!

Ils n'avaient donc pas entendu Francis maudire le gars pour sa violence envers le prostitué. Il était sauvé, merci à l'alcool fort que servait le barman, mais il devait continuer son petit jeu d'acteur.

\- Et maintenant, tu es à moi, mon ange! ricana le blond, en empoignant le garçon aux cheveux sables par le bras, qui était trop sonné pour l'entendre ou pour se débattre. Ils s'éloignèrent du bar, et Francis retourna sur ses pas, suivant le chemin qu'il avait emprunté avec Léonne plus tôt. Il trouva une chambre vide, et poussa doucement son partenaire sur le lit.

Ce dernier était resté silencieux et parfaitement calme depuis l'incident au comptoir. Francis le détailla mieux, et se surprit à le trouver mignon. Il avait véritablement un corps frêle, tellement marqué par ses os qu'on pouvait définir ses formes comme androgynes. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre, et donnait à Francis l'envie de passer les mains dedans. Son visage était fin dans l'ensemble, en passant par ses joues, son nez, ses lèvres. Seuls ses sourcils épais contrastés avec ce tout. Mais il lui donnait un style attirant et particulier.

\- Comment tu t'appelles? Demanda Francis, après voir fini de le dévorer du regard.  
\- Sonny.

Sa voix avait un accent britannique à la fois adorable et sexy, qui le fit frissonner.

\- Non. Comment **toi** tu t'appelles?

Le prostitué resta silencieux, mais laissa passer un éclair de surprise sur ses traits. Il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude qu'on lui pose cette question. Francis soupira puis s'approcha de lui, doucement. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer, comme si ce jeune homme, qui devait sûrement déjà avoir vu passer des centaines de clients, était en sucre, fragile comme un oiseau qui vole pour la première fois. À cet instant précis, Francis avait perdu toute trace de masque et de mimique d'acteur. Il était juste lui-même, sans même sans rendre compte. Cet homme soucieux de ses partenaires et sensible aux sentiments.

Il s'agenouilla devant lui, et défit sa ceinture.

\- Qu'est-ce que..?  
\- Chuuut..

Ses mains sortirent le sexe du garçon, qui était déjà dur entre ses doigts. Il commença à le masturber du mieux possible, en s'appliquant sur chaque mouvement. Le prostitué restai sans voix devant cette attention inédite, venant d'un client qu'il ne connaissait même pas. C'était, de surcroît, étonnamment bon et bien exécuté. Mais Francis voulait réellement que ce Sonny se libère quelques minutes de son monde violent. Il se baissa davantage, souhaitant remplacer ses mains par sa bouche. Mais une main hésitante se posa sur sa tête, le stoppant.

\- Non... C'est à moi de... Je vais vous le faire..., murmura Sonny, d'une voix tremblante et perturbée.  
\- Je préfères donner plutôt que recevoir, répondit calmement le blond, en se mettant à la tâche.

Le prostitué plaqua une main contre sa bouche, afin de retenir ses gémissements, et allongea son dos et ses cuisses sur le lit. Il prenait son pied, et avait franchement l'air de vivre le plus beau moment de sa vie. Ses joues rouges, ses yeux mi-clos, son corps tremblant... Tout chez lui donnait à Francis l'envie de le satisfaire toujours plus. Il pouvait sentir que son propre membre, coincé dans son pantalon, apprécier également le moment.

\- SONNY!, s'écria soudain une voix grave depuis le couloirs des chambres, T'es où?! Y a M. Braginsky qui est là pour toi!

Sonny se releva précipitamment de sa position mi-allongée et repoussa Francis, qui sursauta. Il eut juste le temps de sentir son pantalon et son boxer être baisser qu'il se retrouvait entre les cuisses du prostitué, qui bougeait pour le faire rentrer au maximum.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et un homme blond aux yeux bleus en costume noir et blanc débarqua devant le détailla les deux partenaires, sans gêne, puis soupira.

\- Tu es déjà occupé... Je suis désolé, Monsieur, mais Sonny est réservé à quelqu'un ce soir, dit de manière ennuyée le nouvel arrivant, à l'adresse de Francis.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, je finissais justement, répondit sèchement ce dernier, en reprenant subitement son jeu d'acteur. Il sentait pourtant ses mains devenir moites.  
\- Bien. Sonny prépares toi. Je te veux dans cinq minutes au salon privé.  
\- Oui Mattias.

Et l'homme repartit, laissant seuls les deux partenaires, qui se rhabillèrent en silence. Aucun des deux hommes ne se décidaient à parler. Et si Francis était partagé entre garder son masque d'homme d'affaire prétentieux et permettre au prostitué de le connaître réellement, il avait surtout la brûlante envie d'en savoir plus sur Sonny. Finalement, il n'eut pas à choisir ou à se décider, car ce dernier se tourna vers lui, tout habillé, et toussota de gêne.

\- Vous êtes...spécial, Monsieur, souffla t-il, d'une voix hésitante.

Sa main triturait son tee-shirt filé, témoignant de sa confusion. Mais Francis tenta de mettre ce détail sur le côté, et de réfléchir au mieux à la situation.

\- C'est un compliment? Demanda t-il, sélectionnant des assemblements de phrases parmi les mots qui envahissaient son esprit.  
\- Peut-être bien.

L'infiltré eut un sourire franc, et rit malicieusement.

Le prostitué se racla la gorge et lui tourna le dos, prêt à partir. Sa silhouette avait presque disparue qu'il se stoppa et jeta un dernier regard bourré de sentiments à Francis.

\- Je m'appelle Arthur, Monsieur.

Et il disparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

* * *

 _Arthur_. _Arthur_. _Arthur_.

Francis n'avait que ce prénom en tête depuis qu'ils étaient repartis du bordel. Il avait retrouvé Antonio avec trois minutes de retard, mais ce dernier ne lui avait pas posé de questions. Ils avaient rapidement trouvé un taxi et le brun dormait maintenant à l'arrière de la voiture, pour changer. Au moins, Francis était tranquillement plongé dans ses rêveries.

 _Arthur_.

Il devait retrouver ce garçon. Il était parfait. Mignon, pas excessif, sérieux et surtout, il souffrait. C'était donc un potentiel allié pour Francis. Le jackpot dès le premier soir.

Il repensa à l'incident au bar, et à ses yeux verts qui l'avait cloué sur place. Qui l'avait fait sortir de ses gonds.

Mais ça n'avait rien d'étonnant en soi.

Car Francis s'était revu à travers eux.

* * *

 **À suivre..**

Une dernière chose !

Je répondrais aux reviews dans l'introduction de chaque chapitre, sinon je me perds et j'ai toujours peur de louper certaines reviews ! Lawl, je suis pas douée.


End file.
